Danger!
by prettykurama
Summary: Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt are in a sticky Situation that they don't know how to get out of. First time writing something like this. Story's better then summary. Mercedes/Quinn/Kurt friendship. There may be some Kurcedes stuff in here as well.
1. Chapter 1

********

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters. Except the bad guys.

A/N: I'm just letting all of you who have read my other story chap stick that I'm not giving up on it I'm just stuck in the middle. So here is a new one that I hope you all like as well.

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure how we got stuck in this situation in the first place. All I know is that I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what's going on around me but I can hear Kurt's voice over everything else. He's yelling at the men to let us go. The last thing that I could see was the three men coming towards Kurt, Quinn, and I and they all had masks, gloves, and black robes on. They grabbed Quinn and I and put blind folds over our eyes. I can feel something cold up against my neck and I can hear a soft whisper in my ear.

"It's ok sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you… not yet anyways. Just do exactly as we say and everything will be ok. Understand?" the man asks. I nod my head cause that's the only thing I can respond with. I can hear a whimper from Quinn who's standing next to me. I flinch my head in her direction when I hear the word don't in my ear. I turn my head straight once again. The cold object leaves my neck and I can hear the man breathing right behind me. The feel of his breath on the back of my neck is making my hair stand up. His hands grab my shoulders and he applies pressure to pull me back into him. I walk backwards following his silent demands and I feel his lips directly on my ear.

"You're not nervous are you?" he teases, I don't answer and I can hear him laugh in my ear. I try to block him out and listen to Kurt screaming at us. But when I focus on what he is yelling it just makes me focus on the man next to me.

"Well lets try to calm you down," he says rubbing my shoulders.

"My name's Nick, Baby. What's yours?" he continues pulling me closer into him. My back is now flush against his chest. I can feel my heart beat quicken and I'm sure the man can tell I'm afraid now more then ever.

"Don't you dare answer him! And Don't you dare call her baby! Let her go!" Kurt yells before I even have time to react to the man's question.

"It's ok you can tell me," he whispers as he rests his head on my shoulder. I feel his arms move down and wrap around my waist.

"He's very protective of you, isn't he? That's sweet. But how protective of him are you?" he laughs ripping off my blindfold. My eyes hurt for the first few seconds. I get used to the light and when I look straight ahead I see they have Kurt tied to a pole. His hands are bound behind his back and there is a guy standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. He walks closer to Kurt so he is standing right beside him. He pulls something that looks like a scarf out of his pocket. He begins to tie it around Kurt's mouth so he can't scream anymore. Kurt looks directly at me, eyes wide and I can tell that's he's terrified but he won't lash out. The man steps back and holds a knife up to Kurt's cheek. I can hear him trying to say something but it's just coming out as mumbles.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt him! Let him go!" I cry out as I watch the man start to draw a line across his cheek with the blade. I try to lunge forward but the hands around me are preventing me from doing so. I can hear Quinn next to me start yelling at the man to let him go as well. I turn my head just in time to see the man that's holding Quinn back slaps her across the face to shut her up!

"Quinn!" I scream when I see her hang her head after being slapped

"Quinn! Come on, Quinn! You're stronger than…"

"Shhhhhhh, it will be ok. I'd pay more attention to your little friend over there if I were you. My men have bad temper especially Bryan." he whispers brushing my hair away from my ear. His hand is cold on my skin and his laugh is sickening. I close my eyes tight when I feel the back of his hand brush my cheek up and down. His knuckles are rough and dry.

"Open those pretty eyes of yours Darling. Don't you want to make sure your friend is ok," at the sound of his voice my eyes shoot back open and I look directly at Kurt. I can see that there is a small trail of blood running down the side of his face from where the man drew a line with the blade. Kurt doesn't seem to care about the blood on his face or the man next to him. His eyes are dark and from the look of it he's glaring at the man behind me. Then I feel it. Something small is pressed up against my back. I'm not sure what the object is but I have a pretty good guess. My one thought is that I'm going to die and I haven't even lived. I'm only 17 years old. I Haven't even had a boyfriend yet. I can't die here.

The man rests his head on my shoulder once again, only this time I glance down at him and I see him turning his mouth into my neck and he is making teasing faces at Kurt trying to get him to make a wrong move. His lips are dry against the crook of my neck. I look back up at Kurt to see he's trying really hard not to react to what the man is doing to me. He wants to scream but he can't with that thing over his mouth. He wants to run over and kill the man for touching me this way but he's tied to the freaking pole. As the man trails soft kisses on my neck up to my ear i hear him tell me to hold still. I glance over at Quinn to see her blindfold is now off and she's looking back at me. She looks terrified and I can see that the man as his arms around her as well.

"Relax baby, you'll be fine. I'm just treating you nicely. Why are you so…"

"Nicely! Ha, that's the last thing you have treated me. Why are you doing this? We didn't even do anything wrong. We were just walking home from the mall when you guys came along. What's…"

"Shut up!" he spits, hitting me across the face. I let out a whimper when I taste the blood in my mouth.

"I didn't tell you to speak did I? Now listen closely you act out or say something rude again I swear you wont be standing anymore. You understand me?" he snarls gripping me tighter. The tighter he grips the more I want to roll over in pain. My eyes lock with Kurt's and he looks furious. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before. I honestly think if Kurt gets free from his bounds he's going to kill the man beside me.

**A/N:So there's the first chapter of my suspense story. This is my first time writing something like this so if you review please try to be gentle. If you want me to continue please review.**


	2. explanation

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own glee or its characters.**

**A/N: Second chapter. This is the chapter that tells you what happened before the men came up to them. And a little in the beginning when they got tied up and blind folded. **

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

It was just your average Saturday afternoon. Quinn, Kurt, and I are taking our normal Saturday shopping trip to the mall. We meet at Quinn's house because it's closer. We walk to the mall for exercise and just to have a longer time to talk with each other. We reach the mall in about 15 minutes or so and we normally follow Kurt around because he insisted that he knew where the better stores were. We don't argue with him because you can't win against him. He walks us into a store that we've been to a million times and we see the flashing lights and we hear the loud music blaring from the ceiling speakers.

A few minutes go by of us walking around the store and not finding anything. I go to open the door to walk out of the store when a man grabs the door before me and holds it open. He smiles at me as I walk by. He had gorgeous green eyes and his smile was nice to. He smiled the same way at Quinn but when Kurt walked by his smile changed to a bored expression. I looked back as they went into the store and one of the men glanced back and smiled a flirtatious smile at me. As I waved to him I noticed he had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. His eyes reminded me of the clearest ocean. But then he turned away and walked into the store. I stood there staring with my thoughts still on the mans eyes.

"'Cedes!, Hello, are you there. Come on girl we got to get moving," Kurt's voice snaps me out of my trance and I look over to him and he seems annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted for a minute." I walk over to Kurt and link my arm through his. He looks mad about something when he looks down at me. Quinn notices his expression as well. We both glance at each other behind his back and she mouths the words _ask what's wrong with him_ at me. We lean back forward and I turn my head to look at him.

"You ok Kurt? You seem mad about something. Everything ok?" I ask

"I didn't like those men back there. That's all." he says calming down a bit.

"Why not? They were Just your type. Buff, hot, nice, guys," I laugh.

"Mercedes, it's not funny. I got a weird vibe off them and I didn't like it and plus you shouldn't even be flirting with them, you don't even know them." he says getting annoyed again. He turns toward me as he stops in the middle of the walkway.

"Umm, ok…since when have you cared about who I flirt with at the mall? You've never had a problem before. What makes this time any different? It's not like they're going to stalk us. Just chill Kurt. I'm most likely never going to see them again." I argue placing my hands on my hips.

"You don't know that they're not following us right now. They could be right around the corner wait for the moment. And you leading them on will not help that. I just didn't like the way that man was looking at you. Ok? He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat, some type of prize or something that he wanted to win. I could tell by the look that he only wanted one thing form you." he says in a soft voice..

"Kurt, I love that you want to protect me but I'm not going to go around and hook up with random guys I meet at the mall. I thought you knew me better then that." I say offended

"I do think better of you. I just didn't like it 'cause I don't want you to get hurt. So please if you do see them again today will you ignore them?" he asks pulling me into a hug.

"I promise, you really don't need to be this protective of me. I can handle myself sometimes you know," I tell him pulling away from his hug.

"Yeah I know," he says wrapping his arms around me and Quinn. All three of us start to laugh as we continue our walk down the mall. We walk out of another store we pass a sitting area in the middle of the mall and there are three people sitting down. As I stare over at them I realize that it's the three men from before. The same one looks over at me and smiles again and this he waves at me. I look away from him and I feel Kurt's fingers interlock with mine as we walk by them. I look over at him and he's looking at me as well. I smile up at him and he smiles a satisfied smile at me. As we turn the corner away from the men he still doesn't let go of my hand.

The more we walk around the mall the more we run into the men from before. It's starting to creep me out a bit that we keep running into them every time we walk out of a store. We just past them again and I'm starting to think that Kurt was right. That maybe they are following us. Thankfully Kurt's still holding my hand but this time he has a tighter grip on it like he's not planning to let go anytime soon. He's been holding my hand for so long that it's feels as natural as breathing. I look over a Quinn who is looking behind us. I look back to see the three men are indeed following us. I grip Kurt's hand and he looks down at me. I look at him with a scared expression. He looks confused until I nod my head in the direction of the men. He turns his head and he takes a deep breath. He grabs Quinn's hand as well and he begins to drag us into another store. He brings all the way to the back and he points at a rack of clothing hinting that he wants us to just act normal. I walk over to the rack but I turn my head to watch him. He's looking outside the store and he turns back around and walks over to us.

"They past the store I think we'll be ok but we will walk the opposite way they did just to be safe." he explains taking our hands again. We got out of the mall without running into them again. We have been walking for about ten minutes and we are passing the park that all the little kids play on. We take a seat on the bench and we watch the little kids. We all agreed that we love little kids and how happy they always are. We see the smiles on their faces and we remember when we used to look that happy playing cops and robbers as well. We all share a look of pure enjoyment. That is until we hear the screams of little kids and when we turn to see what's wrong we see the kids running away from the park. We stand up and when we go to run we hear someone speaking.

"Leaving so soon? That's a shame we wanted to talk to you. Why don't you stay for a little bit so we can chat," the voice of a man teases. I feel Kurt's hand on my back and he pushes me forward trying to get me and Quinn to run. We begin to run and we get farther than I thought we would when two pairs of arms stop us. We yell for Kurt but a hand comes up and covers our mouths. My eyes are open and I'm looking for Kurt but then everything goes dark. I feel the man tying a cloth around my eyes. I can hear Kurt yelling in the distance for the man to let him go. We are being moved but I'm not sure to where. After it feels like we've been walking forever the man whispers stop into my ear so I do. The next thing I feel is something thin and cold up against my neck and I feel my breath stops short. How did this all happen? This was just supposed to be a normal trip to the mall. Instead we are being help captive and I have no idea where they brought us.

********

A/N: So that's how they go into the stick situation of theirs. All because of Mercedes. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a little difficult but as I was writing it I realized that I made these men level 8 creepers. So if you didn't get the hint the men from the mall are the guys holding them captive. Ok enough of my rambling. If you have any complaints let me know in a PM or review. I would love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So this chapter is back to what is happening when they are all tired up. Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. Please enjoy this chapter.**

The look in Kurt's eyes were even giving me the chills. I couldn't even find a trace of the normal comfort I saw when I looked at him. I closed my eyes again and turned away from him.

"What's wrong baby? Don't tell me your afraid of him? I thought he was your friend after all you were clinging on to him as you were walking through the mall."the man whispers in my ear. My eyes shoot open and I remember the crystal blue eyes that I was staring into when I met that guy in the mall. I thought we lost them after we went into that store. How in the world did they find us again. Those blue eyes are once again in front of my face and I'm staring deep into them with memories flooding back into my head. Him smiling at me and waving at me, that made him seem really nice. Kurt was right they did follow us and this man does only want one thing I can tell now by the way his eyes are shining.

"Remember me?" he teases as he beings to smile flirtatiously at me once again.

"How could I forget that ugly smile of yours," I snap back.

"You didn't think it was ugly before. What made you change your mind? Is it because you know the real me. I thought you were the type of girl who liked the bad guy, but I guess I was wrong. You're the type of girl who goes for the wimpy men. I mean look at him," he stops and point in Kurt's direction.

"He's pretty wimpy. Don't you think? Don't you want a real man to take care of you?" he pulls me closer to him and the smile never leaves face, in fact I think his smile got bigger the more he talked.

"Don't you ever talk about him that way, he's twice the man you'll ever be. You have no right to talk bad about him, look at you. You have two girls tied up and you're messing with us for your own pleasure. That seems worse then being fairy like to me. It just shows that you're weak and that you can't handle us of we're untied. So just shut up already and get away from me. Just looking at you makes me sick." I say glaring at him. No one talks about my boy that way. Kurt respects me, he treats me like I'm his princess and he's my servant, what more could a girl ask for, plus he treats every girl he talks to with a lot of respect. The man is now breathing down my neck and I can only see the man and Kurt standing next the flag pole. I was to busy to even take in the place they brought us. From what I can see it looks like we're in the middle of the woods but I can see the faded out lines of what looks to be sandboxes. Is this like an old playground place or something? I look at Kurt with apologetic eyes and he nods as his response. I can tell that he's forgiven me and that it's going to be ok, we'll get out of this. His eyes move to the side of me and I follow his gaze over to Quinn. The man is moving her to a different location. He is walking her farther and farther away from Kurt and I.

"Hey! Quinn stop moving don't follow him!" I yell out. She turns her head to look at me and I can see the tear streaks running down her face. I've never seen her eyes filled with that much fear before. She doesn't turn around and she doesn't stop moving either.

"Where is he taking her?" I swear if she gets hurt…"

"You'll what? Have you forgotten you're tied up and helpless. You can't do anything. Anyways there is no reason to worry about her Simon wont hurt her that much. He is the decent one out of the three if us. He may slap her but that's about it. It's most likely for her own benefit that he's taking her away." he states wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I ask getting worried.

"Just watch, I haven't liked your friend over there since I saw him. Something about him makes me want to punch him in the face. But I'm not sure what. Maybe it's because he get to have a pretty little thing like you hanging on him everyday." he says leaning his head on mine.

"Now should I give Bryan the orders?" he asks pointing over at Kurt.

"What are you-" he makes a swift movement with his hand the man Bryan quickly punches Kurt in the stomach. A gasp escapes my lips as I see him awkwardly double over in pain. He wants to grab his stomach but he can't. his eyes are squeezed shut and his teeth are clenched. He's trying sp hard to hide the pain as another swift blow connects with his stomach once again. He can't contain him self and he lets out a noise that's mixed between a scream and a gasp. The man next to me begins to laugh and all I can do is stand there and watch my best friend maybe even more be beat to a pulp. The third time he gets hit I turn my face away seeing him spit up blood right after he gets hit. I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now. A rough a hand grabs my chin and it turns my face forward .

"What's wrong baby, don't like the sight of blood." The man known as Nick laughs in my ear.

"How can you laugh at that. It's so sickening to see someone in pain because you caused it. I would not be able to live with myself if I did what you're doing right now," I say turning my face back to Kurt. He finally stop spiting but he's still hunched over. I can see the same sickening smile Nick has on, on Bryan's face. How can someone be satisfied with causing so much pain. Why did I have to flirt with these men. Why did I have to do something because a cute guy smiled at me. I have Kurt I don't need anyone else. Now its all my fault that were stuck in this situation. Kurt starts to stand up and he has a red line coming down from the corner of his mouth. He tries to smile a reassuring smile at me but it fails. Nick makes another movement with his hand and the man goes to hit Kurt across the face. This I time I scream as I see Kurt head jerk sideways. He hangs his head and I turn my face away .

"I'm sorry Kurt," I cry into my shoulder.

**A/N: This one got a little violent (sorry if you people don't like that) I had to put something in there to make it more dramatic. Ok tell me what you think of this chapter, if you find something wrong with it please let me know. You can PM me or just put it in a review either one is fine. Ok people if u want me to continue please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**A/N: Ok so thank you if you reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

I didn't care if Nick saw me crying, I just let the tears fall freely from my eyes. Kurt's in pain and I feel like it's all my fault. I got us into this mess and I don't even know how to get out of it. Worst of all I have no idea what's going on with Quinn. I hear another scream come from Kurt while my face is turned away. Once again his hand grabs my face and forces it in the direction he wants it.

"Open your eyes, don't you want to know what you're causing, how much pain you're putting your friend through? Now open your eyes," he demands. I ignore him completely and try to turn my face away but to no avail I can't move my head. He grabs my wrists and applies pressure. It feels like he's trying to snap them in half.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he ask gripping even tighter. A whimper escapes my lips and I regret ever letting it slip out. I hear him chuckle from behind me.

"Well if you just would listen and do what I tell you to do like a good girl then you wouldn't be in this much pain. Now are you going to listen or am I going to have to break your wrists before that happens. I really wouldn't want to hurt a pretty thing like you anymore," he says into my neck. His breath is warm and it sends shivers down my spin. No! don't react to what ever he does. It will only make his action worse. I yell at myself as he keeps blowing little streams of air on the back of my neck.

"Do you like that or is that how you react guys that you're attracted to?" he snickers this time kissing the back of my neck.

"Don't be to full of yourself. How could anyone be attracted to a monster like you?" I respond smirking out of the corner of my mouth.

"You seemed pretty into me when we first met. You couldn't keep your eyes off me. You were frozen all because I was looking at you. Now to me that sounds like you were interested.," he says loosening his grip a little.

"That was called flirting, all girls do it to every guy they see who looks at them the way you were looking at me. It means nothing," I tell him trying hard not to focus on his fingers twirling my hair. I normally feel safe when Kurt twirls my hair but when this guys doing it, it only makes me scared. I hate waiting for him to make his next move. I lock eye's with Kurt and he's staring straight at Nick. He's watching him with such intensity it could kill him if he looked into his eyes. Bryan notices the look Kurt is giving Nick and he doesn't like it. Once again Kurt is doubled over in pain and a gasp escapes my lips. Nick leans his head on my shoulder and begins to laugh.

"Will he ever learn. We may have to teach him some manners. It's not nice to glare at people like that. He gets what he deserves," he says shrugging at the end. He begins to run his hand along my ribcage and down to my hip then back up again, and he repeats it in that pattern. I look towards where he took Quinn, and there's no sign of her anywhere.

"Hey where is she? I thought you said I wouldn't have to worry about her. You said that like ten minutes ago. She should be back by now. So where is she?" I question angrily.

"I don't know," is his only response. I'm about to yell at him when something rustles the bushes in the woods. I turn my head in the direction of the noise and it's the same direction Quinn went. Only the man walks through the bushes.

"Where's the girl?" Nick growls.

"She got away," The man answers blankly.

"How?" he pauses and then stats laughing.

"You let her go. Simon I thought you said you were going to go along with this one. What is your problem I said to hold her there not let her escape." Nick walks away from me to scream into Simon's face. Simon doesn't respond he just looks at Nick. Nick throws the first punch and it connects with Simon's jaw. The man next to Kurt runs over to break up the now very intense fist fight. I take this advantage to sneak over to Kurt. I reach Kurt and he's not looking out he's just staring down at the ground.

"Kurt," I whisper. I he looks up and he lets out a sigh of relief when he see's its just me.

"Hold tight I'm going to try and untie you," I tell him walking around the pole. I begin to untie the knots when I hear a noise. I look around the pole and see Bryan running back over.

"'Cedes, run quick!" Kurt says to me.

"I'm not leaving you! And if you think I am then your crazy. How could-"

"Mercedes! Just go." he says in a low voice so only I can hear it.

"But, Kurt-"

"I'll be fine. I go through beatings at school remember. I can handle it. Trust-"

"No you can't and you know it. You're just telling me this so I'll leave well guess what I'm not leaving with out you. I came here with you and I'm leaving with you. I don't care if I have to go through the same thing as you I'll stick with you till the end," I tell him before I'm grabbed by the man and pulled away from Kurt. The man hits me across the face and he holds my hands behind my back. He brings his face up to my ear.

"You want to go through the same thing as him huh? Are you sure that's what you want?" his voice is deep and raspy. He pulls my arms down and I can feel my shoulders slowly being dislocated. I clench my teeth so I don't scream I don't want to let Kurt know how much this hurts.

"Bryan!" a harsh voice yells out. The pressure on my arms reduces slightly.

"Don't hurt her, she's mine." The harsh voice came from Nick. The fight is now over and they are both standing with a few bumps and bruises each.

"Then what do want to do with her? She was trying to untie the punk over there," he says.

"Walk her to me , I'll take care of her," he demands telling the man to bring me closer with his fingers.

"Don't you touch her, she's not yours and you don't know how to take care of her, you're a soul less monster" Kurt screams as the guy grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest.

"Hello again my dear, and did I hear him call you 'Cedes? I'm going to take a guess and say that's short for Mercedes. Tell me am I right?" he asks lifting my chin up so I have to look at him. I don't answer him I just glare at him.

"That's a nasty look Mercedes. It's doesn't suit you very well," he continues. I still don't say anything I'm done talking to him. I'm just going to stand here and not say or do anything until they let us go.

"You're being a naughty girl Mercedes," he says. I turn my head away from him to look at Kurt who has never stopped looking at me.

"Hey! I was talking!" Nick snarls as he grabs my hair and twists my head around to look at him instead of Kurt. I scream this time not caring about anything but the pain he is causing just by tugging on my hair. I never knew having your hair pulled could be so painful.

"Mercedes!, Stop it! Why can't you let her go like you did with Qu…" Kurt begins to say Quinn's name but stops realizing that they don't know her name yet.

"What's her name boy?" Nick asks pulling tighter on my hair.

"It's not important!" what is impo-"

"What's her name? he asks again pulling harder.

"Don't tell him Boo, no matter what happens to me don't tell him anything he wants to now. You understand me?" I yell at Kurt. I can tell he was about to say Quinn's name because he saw that I was in pain. He would do anything as long as I wasn't getting hurt, it's one of the many things I love about him. He nods his head on response.

"I know what will get you to talk," Nick says letting go of me with one hand. He pulls out his knife and lays it against my temple. I can feel the cold metal against my head and my eyes widen at the feel of the tiniest pressure of the blade. Kurt's biting his lip thinking about his options.

"They wont kill me! Don't say a word," I tell him he shakes his head no and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mercedes but I can't stand here and do nothing while your life is on the line, I'm not taking that chance." he tells me.

"Her name is Quinn, are you happy now?" Kurt asks.

"No, I'm not. What's yours?" Nick asks. Kurt looks at me and doesn't answer him. I feel the tip of the blade slide down my face to rest on my cheek. I break eye contact with Kurt t look at the knife that now right below my eye.

I look back at Kurt and I give him a look that says don't tell him. Kurt takes a deep breath and he goes to say his name.

"John!" I yell out the same time Kurt says his own name.

"James!" I yell out again.

"Tom!" and again. Nick lets go of my hair and puts his hand over my mouth.

"What's your name?" Nick asks bringing the knife back up to my temple. He applies little pressure to warn me if I speak or try to anyways he'll press harder so the blade with cut me.

"My name is Kurt. Now please let her go I don't want her getting hurt and I'm sure you don't want that pretty face of hers damaged do you?" he responds.

"You're right I don't," Nick says pulling the knife away from my face and putting it back in his pocket.

"Sorry I had to scare you like that Darling," he says placing a kiss on my cheek. I can see Kurt's facial expression change in that one moment from unemotional to anger. Is Kurt getting jealous?

**A/N: There we go and I should really be sleeping right now but I had to finish this chapter for you who are reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought. **

**P.S. if you didn't follow the bad guys: **

**Nick is the one who has Mercedes he is the leader of the group. **

**Bryan is the one who has Kurt. Bryan is the meanest out of the group. He doesn't care who he hits male or female. He also is the one who held the door for them in chpt. 2**

**Simon is the one who had Quinn and he is the one who doesn't like what the other two do but he follows along because they're his friends. Simon is more laid back then the rest of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee or any of the characters in the show.**

**A/N: I glad that you like my story! (you know who you are) here is the next chapter.**

The man lets go of my mouth and puts it on top of my head. He tangles his fingers in my hair and grabs hold. He pulls my head back so my head is resting on his broad shoulder. Kurt's mouth twitches into more of a frown.

"See, that wasn't so hard," the man snickers.

"Tell me Kurt, why do you care so much about our Mercedes here?" he asks pulling my waist into him with one of his hands.

"First off, she's not ours, she's mine and I'm so protective of her because I love her in a way that words can't even describe. She was my first friend and now she's my best friend and I wont let anything happen to her if I have anything to say about it.," Kurt answers. His voice is soft and harsh as he speaks. Staring into his eyes I can see the pain from the men and also the compassion when he speaks about me. He means every word he says.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your little speeches already," Bryan says hitting Kurt in the back of his head so it flies forward looking like it snapped in half.. Kurt doesn't move for a few seconds and I try to push away the thoughts that maybe the hit paralyzed him. No don't think that way, but why isn't he moving. I can feel the tear well up in my eyes. I try to hold them back but I can't. They start to slow down when I see Kurt start to pick his head up.

"Kurt? Are you ok? You can move everything right?" I ask panicked.

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry about me," he tells me trying to smile a reassuring smile.

"Bryan untie him," Nick commands pointing at Kurt. Kurt is being walked towards me with a hand the back of his head and one holding his arms behind his back. I never realized how massive Bryan's hands were, he can fit both of Kurt's wrists in one of them. He's now standing face to face with me and all I can do is stare into his eyes and not move. He nods his head which is him telling me when they go to him hit him he wants me to make a break for it. I nod my head back and he smiles at me. I feel Nick's grip on my head and waist loosen.

"Be a good girl and don't move," he tells me letting, me go and I listen to his orders.

"Bryan watch her make sure she doesn't run or something. I don't trust him to do it anymore." he says looking over at Simon who is sitting in the corner looking bored. Bryan throws Kurt into Nick and he walks over to me with another sickening smile on his face. I see the look in Kurt's eyes and I start to run I don't get very far before I feel a hand grab the back of my head and pulls. I scream as my body is pulled backwards into to someone. I try to kick and punch whoever grabbed me but I can't reach. He begins to drag me across the field to stand in front of Kurt. We're face to face and Nick is standing next to him with one hand on the collar of his shirt and he has a twisted smile on his face.

"You should worry," he tells me.

"Why?" I ask, my eyes never leaving Kurt's until Nick forces his head down. He laughs and he slides his hand over to Kurt's shoulder and stands in front of him. He throws a few punches up into Kurt's gut and every time his fist makes contact Kurt is moved backwards.

"Stop it!" I yell as his fist connects one more time, this time Kurt falls to his knees holding his stomach and his eyes shut tight. He curls him self into a ball burring his face into his knees. I can hear him crying and I can see his back jump with every breath he takes. Struggling to get out of Bryan's hold I feel his fist connect with my side. I continue to struggle to reach Kurt but I keep getting hit so I just stop moving. Kurt lifts his head and he has tears still running down his face. I'm crying as well and I can feel my skin already bruising from where I was hit. We stay still and just look into each others eyes feeling each others pain. How long can they keep us here? Will Quinn come back to help us at all or did the threaten her? Man I hope she comes back with the cops so we can lock these suckers up for good. Who knows how many others they have done this to. My head is yanked back and Kurt is pulled up by his shirt collar. He starts coughing from where his collar is pressed against his neck. He stand on his feet and our eyes lock one more time. I try to break loose of the mans grip but this time he knocks the wind right out of me. I feel like I can't breath for a few seconds. Oh Quinn please come back with help. We need you.

"Are you ok baby?" the man says in my ear

"I didn't hurt you to bad did I ? I don't think the boss would like that very much. So why don't you be a good girl and just hold still!" he says smacking me across the face. I can taste the blood in my mouth from being hit and slapped.

"What is your problem?" Kurt yells from the side. His voice is not up to full strength so it's softer then normal. The men just laugh at him. The man goes to say something when we hear the sound of sirens in the distance and from the sound of it they're getting closer.

**A/N: So this one's a little shorter then the others (sorry). If you have any complaints let me know. If you really like it let me know to. I'd love to hear from you who read this. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't on glee or the characters.**

**A/N: This is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy!**

I can hear the man gasp when he hears the sounds of the sirens. They're r getting closer and closer and I can hear Bryan swear from behind me.

"Nick, man the cops are coming! Their little friend went to get them!" Bryan yells. Nick throws Kurt to the ground and Bryan does the same with me. I stand up and walk over to Kurt who hasn't gotten off the ground yet. The men are gone except one. He walks over and starts to pick Kurt up. He knows I'm scared so he smiles at me trying to tell me that he's helping. He lays one of Kurt's arms over his shoulder and wraps is one arm around his figure to keep Kurt from collapsing. I get on the other side of Kurt and do the same thing as the guy. We help walk Kurt over to the road so the police can find us. I don't take my eyes off the guy even if he is helping right now I still don't trust him.

The police cars pulls up on the side of the road and four men climb out of each car. They all run over to us and grab Kurt from our arms. They try to take Kurt out of my grasp but I hold on tight, I'm not letting him go.

"Miss, you need to let go. We're only taking him to the car, would you like to sit with him?" the police men asks me trying to pry Kurt from my hold. I nod my head in response and I walk Kurt the rest of the way to the car. He needs to get his wounds taken care of.

"M…Mercedes," Kurt starts to choke out.

"Yeah, Babe what is it?" I ask reaching the car faster then I thought.

"What's going on?" he asks out of breath. He may even be worse then I thought. I'm sure those last few hits to his stomach were bad.

"The police came, Quinn got us help after she left, the guys took off except one who stayed behind to help us., and now you and I are going to sit the cop car and wait for them to come and drive us home or to a hospital," I tell him helping him sit gently into the cop car. I walk around the other side and climb in myself. I snuggle close to him and wrap my arms around him. He lays his head on my shoulder and sighs a deep rough breath.

"Kurt… I'm sorry," I apologize

"For what?" he asks drowsily.

"I should never have flirted with those guys in the mall. I should have listened to you. You knew this was going to happened one day. You even warned me not to do that with people I don't know and I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I feel like it's all my fault," I feel the tears start to form in my eyes again.

"Mercedes," he sits up and winces as he does stopping his sentence short. I place my hands on him, one on his middle back and the other on his chest to support him so he can sit up. He's looking at me when he continues his sentence.

"Mercedes, it's not all your fault, and none of us knew that they were going to be following us after you flirted with them. So stop being so hard on yourself were safe nothing truly bad happened none of us are dead. It's ok I forgive you," he says after gaining his breath back. He cups my face and softly kisses my check as the true sign that he forgives me completely. I smile at him when he pulls away.

"I'm never flirting again," I announce sarcastically shaking my head. He chuckles at thing but he stops as he goes into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok? He hit you really hard, do you need to go the hospital cause I'm sure the cops will drive us there if you want?" I asks as his coughing beings to die down a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You got hurt to- "

"Yes I did but not as bad as you I just have a few bruises it's-"

"Mercedes!…" he stops as he starts to cough once again. I rub my hand across his back to sooth him.

"Mercedes, I know how badly you got hurt I saw how the one man hit you when you were trying to reach me. I just want to make sure it's nothing more then a bruise so look it's just us so let me," he says placing his hand on my rib cage. I wince when his hand touches my side.

"See it is more then a bruise it shouldn't hurt that much with just a little tap." he says not removing his hand. He gently slides my shirt up to about the top of my ribs. I hear him gasp at the sight of my skin. I look down and there's a bruise stretched from the middle of my stomach to the end of my rib cage and the bruise is from the bottom of my ribs and it flows up under my shirt.

"See just a very large bruise. It will heal Kurt," I tell him trying to calm him down a bit because I can see the worry and hurt in his eyes as he stares at skin.

"Mercedes, that's not just a bruise you may have a few broken ribs you need to get to the hospital as well," he tells me placing his hand on my skin. His hand is soft and warm and he applies little pressure but it feels like a ton of bricks are being dropped on to my side.

"Kurt," I groan grabbing his hand and pushing it away and pulling down my shirt.

"I'm sorry," he says placing his hands on his lap.

"Come here," he tells me stretching out his arms. I laid my head down

On his shoulder and he wrap his arm around mine. We sit there wrapped in each others arms in the back of the police car both crying silently from the pain. A few minutes go by and the car turns dead silent except for the sounds of our breathing, and we wait for the police men to come back and take us to the hospital.

**A/N: So there it is, if you didn't like it please let me know. If you did like it and you want me to continue then let me know as well. I love hearing from you so please review.**


End file.
